Famine Type
Dire Hunger: You target one opponent or ally as a standard action. They are allowed a will save (wisdom based) to resist the effect. If they fail the will save, they are consumed by maddening pangs of hunger and view all other beings but you as food for 3 + your wisdom modifier in rounds. They gain a bite attack that deals 1d6 damage + their unarmed damage source they have above 1. The subject eschews all other attacks and focuses on their bite attack. They attack the nearest living creature to them regardless of relationship and will attack them till that being is dead or another creature moves closer to them. They won't lower their ACs, nor will they go into obviously deadly situations (such as through a massive fire, or over a pitfall.) to get to their targets, and will go after the next nearest target instead if they cannot get around the obstacle. Improved Dire Hunger: Requires Dire Hunger to take. This improves the damage dice of the bite attack granted by Dire Hunger by one size category (d6 becomes d8s). You may take this ability twice, to make the bite attack use 2d6's per attack Superior Dire Hunger: The target adds 1 and a half times their strength modifier to damage dealt with their bite attack. In addition they gain an additional bite attack at their highest base attack bonus during the duration of the maddening hunger. Dehydrate: You squeeze the water out of a target. As a standard action, the target, a being withing medium range (100ft + 10 feet per character level), is subjected to a Fortitude save (Wisdom based) or suffer 1d4 points of constitution damage. Improved Dehydrate: Your dehydration increases one die size (from d4 to d6). You may take this multiple times to increase the die size further as follows (d6, d8, d10, 2d6, 2d8, 2d10, 4d6, 4d8) Superior Dehydrate: Your dehydration affects all targets within a 30 foot cone from you. Consume Essence: You may take constitution damage to make a touch attack. The damage dealt by this touch attack is negative energy and deals 3d6 damage per point of constitution damaged. You may only make one such touch attack per round. Improved Consume Essence: Requires Consume Essence to take. You may make an additional Consume Essence attack in a round. You may take this multiple times to make an additional melee touch attack per round up to your maximum number of attacks per round. Consumption: Requires Dehydrate to take. You may absorb the constitution damage you deal with Dehydrate to heal your own constitution damage on a 2 for 1 basis (Therefore if you damage 4 points of constitution of a target, you heal 2 points of constitution) Greater Consumption: Requires Consumption to take. You absorb the constitution damage you deal with Dehydrate on a one for one basis. Water Extraction: If you kill a target with your Dehydrate ability, the victim explodes in a shower of water which then animates as a Rank 1 Golem as per the Technology Ability. You may take this ability multiple times to increase the rank of the summoned Golem by 1. This maxes out at rank 4. You may only choose Generic or Water type abilities for this Golem's Shikai abilities. You may not choose illusion abilities with this golem. You may only control one water elemental at one time. Weather the Storm: You are immune to hunger and thirst as long as you are in possession of your Zanpakutou. This is in effect even if your Zanpakutou is sealed. This includes the Dire Hunger ability of the Famine Type. Feast of the Winter Harvest: You bring forth a great feast, including a magnificent table, chairs, service, and food and drink for one creature per character level. The feast takes 1 hour to consume, and the beneficial effects do not set in until this hour is over. Every creature partaking of the feast is cured of all diseases, sickness, and nausea; becomes immune to poison for 12 hours; and gains 1d8 temporary hit points +1 point per two character levels (maximum +10) after imbibing the nectar-like beverage that is part of the feast. The ambrosial food that is consumed grants each creature that partakes a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls and Will saves and immunity to fear effects for 12 hours. If the feast is interrupted for any reason, the effect is ruined and the bonuses are negated. You may take this multiple times to increase the number of temporary hit points by 1d8 +1 and the maximum of the Temporary hit points by +10. Enhanced Consumption: Requires Dehydrate to take. Whenever you deal damage with your dehydrate ability, you gain that damage x 10 in Reiatsu returned to your pool. You cannot go above your maximum reiatsu in this way. You may take this multiple times to increase the multiple gained by 5. (IE Taking this twice would garner you damage x 15) Advanced Consumption: Requires Dehydrate and Enhanced Consumption to take. You may now go above your maximum Reiatsu pool with your Enhanced Consumption. The maximum you can hold is one and a half times your Reiatsu Score. Extra Reiatsu bleeds off at a rate of 10 points per round.